The Perfect Present
by RachelR519
Summary: You're my present." She whispered before capturing his lips in another perfect kiss. / Auslly One-Shot


**Alright, this idea for a one-shot just popped into my head and I had to write it down. I'm in the middle of working on chapters for my other stories so I'll try to get those up soon. **

"Bye, dad!" Ally hollered at her father as she opened the front door of her house.

"Wait!" Her dad hollered back. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and waited for her dad to appear in front of her.

Her father appeared in front of the short brunette in a matter of minutes. "I just wanted to wish you another happy birthday." Her father grinned.

Ally gave him a small smile. "Thanks, daddy."

Lester frowned. "Cheer up, Als. He wouldn't want you upset on your eighteenth birthday."

She sighed. "I know, I just miss him. I haven't seen him in almost two years." Her voice cracked and she could feel the tears form in her eyes.

Lester kissed Ally's forehead and brought her into a tight hug in which she gladly returned.

"I miss him so much!" Ally cried, wetting her father's shirt.

"I know you do, sweetie." He whispered. "You just have to remember that he's doing whats right."

Ally pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes. "God, I hate being upset on my birthday."

Lester chuckled. "Don't worry, Als. I have a feeling that you'll enjoy this birthday a lot."

She gave her father a look. "I highly doubt that." She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house, a frown on her face.

_"I have a feeling that you'll enjoy this birthday a lot." _

Her fathers words swirled around in her head. How was she supposed to enjoy her birthday when she couldn't even enjoy it with the love of her life. Now, you were probably wondering who the love of her life was. Well, his name?

Austin Moon.

Before Austin and Ally started dating, they were just two best friends. Austin and Ally met when he was four and she was two. As soon as the two toddlers met, they became best friends. They were inseparable and nothing could tear them apart. Sure, Austin was two years older, but that only gave him the opportunity to be protective over Ally. She was like his little sister and he felt that he needed to be the older brother she never had.

But, soon those brotherly feelings turned into passionate feelings. At the age of fifteen, Austin had developed feelings towards his best friend. He would notice things about her that he never actually noticed when they were just friends. He tried to hide his feelings because he didn't want anything ruining his friendship with Ally, but he couldn't. He couldn't hide anything from Ally.

When Ally turned fifteen, Austin decided to confess his feelings and he was ecstatic when she returned those same feelings. They didn't care about the age difference because they knew that nothing would tear them apart. They were teens in love and they couldn't be happier.

For the next year, Austin and Ally did everything together. They went on dates, kissed, cuddled, and every other imaginable things couple did. But, when Austin turned eighteen and he realized that he didn't want to go to college, he did something that Ally never expected. He enlisted in the army. That's right, the army. He wanted to fight for his country instead of going to college. Of course Ally was proud of him, but she was also heartbroken. Not because they broke-which they didn't-but because she would miss him like crazy. She was still missing him like crazy.

It has been almost two years since Austin was deployed overseas and Ally hasn't seen him since. Sure, they've video chatted when he had the time, but it wasn't the same. All she wanted to do was hold him and kiss him senseless, and Austin felt the same.

As Ally entered the halls of Marino High, she immediately made her way to her locker. She turned the dial on her locker and entered the combination. The frown she had plastered on her face was immediately replaced with a smile when she looked at the picture of her and Austin in her locker. She remembered the day that picture was taken. It was about two months into their relationship and Austin had surprised Ally with a date. They went to the county fair, ate a bunch of junk food, and just had an amazing time. They had asked a random couple to take a picture of them and the random couple was happy to do so. Austin had his arm wrapped around Ally's waist while Ally had leaned up and pecked his cheek. It was one of her favorite pictures of them.

"Hey, Ally." Ally glanced in the direction of a feminine voice. She immediately recognized the voice to belong to her best friend Trish. Standing next to her was her other best friend Dez.

"Hey, guys." Ally mumbled, closing her locker. She leaned against it and looked at her two friends.

Trish and Dez looked at each other before turning to the brunette. "Happy birthday!" They shouted, gaining the attention of some roaming students.

Ally chuckled softly. "Thanks, guys." She walked up to them and engulfed them in a tight hug.

"So, what's it like to be eighteen?" Trish asked.

Ally shrugged. "Same as seventeen. And shouldn't you know? You both turned eighteen last month."

"Yeah, we know. You finally caught up." Dez laughed.

Ally playfully rolled her eyes as they started walking towards their first class. Luckily they all had a class together. Unfortunately for them it was Math and the three of them hated that subject. Not to mention that their teacher, Mr. Bender, was a total snooze fest. He was the type of teacher that spoke in a monotone voice and all the students could barely keep their eyes open.

"So, any plans after school?" Trish asked as they took their seats. Trish sat next to Ally while Dez sat in front of her. He turned around so he was facing her when she talked.

Ally shook her head. "I'll probably just do my homework and then curl up in a ball and cry."

Trish and Dez frowned. They knew about Austin and how he was deployed overseas because they were also friends with him. The four of them were together when Austin left. They'd be lying if they said they didn't cry.

"Als, you shouldn't be crying on your birthday." Trish said softly.

"Yeah, we know you miss him, but he wouldn't want you to be crying." Dez added just as soft.

"I can't help it." Ally croaked. She knew she was going to cry and she didn't care. Class didn't even start yet so the room was pretty much empty.

"Do you need a hug?" Trish asked.

Ally let out a thick chuckle but nodded. The two best friends engulfed Ally in a tight hug.

"You'll see him soon, Als." Trish told her best friend. The short Latina and the redhead reclaimed their seats as they continued to look at Ally.

"How soon because I'd really like a date." Ally said, burying her head in her hands. She let a few tears slip but didn't bother wiping them away.

Ally could hear the footsteps of the other students in her class, but she refused to lift her head. She was honestly regretting coming to school today. All she wanted to do was sleep and cry.

"Good morning class." Mr. Bender, greeted in his infamous voice.

The rest of the class was a blur to Ally because she didn't pay attention. She was the type of student to pay attention and do her work, but on a day like today, she could care less about school. She had something else on her mind. Well, someone else, actually.

"I'm really worried about Ally." Trish whispered to the redhead as they walked out of first period. Ally was next to them, but she was walking like a zombie. It was like she wasn't even fully there.

"Me too." Dez whispered back, taking a quick glance at Ally.

"She wasn't this bad last year." Trish bit her lip, frowning at her best friend. She hated seeing Ally so upset.

"Well, what should we do?"

Trish sighed. "Unfortunately there's nothing we can do. The only person who can cheer her up is-"

"Austin." Dez finished. Trish nodded.

The next few periods flew by pretty fast and all Ally could do was think about Austin. She didn't care that she wasn't paying attention to any of her classes since she was already ahead of everyone else.

When lunch came around, Trish and Dez had to practically force Ally to eat something. Since she knew her friends wouldn't stop until she bought something to eat, she settled on a turkey sandwich with an apple.

"Guys, I'm seriously not hungry." Ally told her friends. Just because she bought the food didn't mean she had to eat it.

"Yes, you are. And you're not leaving until you finish your food." Trish ordered, wagging her finger at the brunette.

Ally sighed and picked up the sandwich, glaring at her friends as she took a bite.

"Good girl." Dez patted Ally on the head.

"Bozo! She's not a dog!" Trish yelled, smacking Dez upside the head. That got a good chuckle out of Ally.

"Ow." Dez mumbled, rubbing his sore spot. "No need for hitting, Trish."

"There's always a need for hitting." Trish grinned. "Right, Ally?"

Ally bit her lip. "Kind of agree with Dez." Dez smiled and did a happy dance. "Thanks for cheering me up, guys. You're the best."

"What can we say? We're awesome!" Trish and Dez both said in unison. They slowly turned to each other, jaw dropped and wide eyed. "Did you just say what I said?" They both asked at the same time. "Stop it." And again. "Stop it!" Again.

Ally was full on laughing now, tears streaming down her face. "I love you guys." Ally said once she calmed down.

"We love you, too." Trish said, relieved that Dez stayed silent, but his smile was his answer.

When it was time for the last class of the day, Ally was a bit happier, but not that much. She also didn't have Trish and Dez with her since she was taking Music and neither of them wanted to take that class.

"Good afternoon class!" Mrs. Lindy exclaimed, grinning widely at her class. She was a fun and happy teacher and that's why she was Ally's favorite.

"Happy birthday, Ally." Mrs. Lindy told the brunette who was sulking in her seat. She gave her teacher a small smile and thanked her.

Just as Mrs. Lindy was about to explain to the class about the assignment she was going to assign, a knock on the door interrupted her. She walked over to the door, her heels clicking as she walked, and turned the door knob. She gave a slight nod to the man behind the door before opening it wider, letting the man walked in. Since Ally's head was focused on the ground, she didn't see who walked in.

"Ally?"

Ally's head snapped up, recognizing the voice of someone who wasn't her teacher. No. It was the voice of Austin Moon. He was dressed in his army attire and he held a bouquet of flowers in one hand while the other hand held a 'Happy Birthday' balloon.

"A-Austin?" She stuttered, a hand immediately going over mouth and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, Als. It's me." He spoke softly. Ally jumped out of her seat and ran into her boyfriends arms.

"I missed you so much!" She cried. She could hear the applause coming from the students, but she didn't focus on them. She just focused on the guy holding her in his arms.

"I missed you too, Als. So damn much." His voice was thick and she knew he was crying.

Austin placed his girlfriend down and did something he hadn't done in so long. He kissed her. Neither of them cared that they had an audience because they were too focused on each other. But, if someone were to walk into that class, they would be very confused as to why every student in that class had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe you're back." Ally whispered as she went and hugged him again.

Austin tightened his grip on Ally's waist and hid his head in the crook of her neck. "Believe it, Als. I'm back."

"I'm a guy and even I'm crying!" A student in the class shouted, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Who wouldn't cry at this?" Another student asked. "This is adorable."

As the rest of the class talked about the incredible reunion, Austin and Ally focused on each other, going back into their own world.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream?" Ally whispered, letting more tears roll down her cheeks.

Austin cupped her face and used both his thumbs to lovingly wipe them away. He closed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It's not a dream, baby girl." Ally smiled. Before Austin left for his deployment, he would always call her either 'Als' or 'baby girl' and she missed hearing these nicknames.

"Oh, and happy birthday." Austin whispered in her ear.

Ally smiled before pressing her lips against his. "So, any particular present you want for your birthday?" Austin asked, a grin on his face.

Ally shook her head. "You're my present." She whispered before capturing his lips in another perfect kiss.

**The End! Okay, I seriously cried while writing this. I honestly loved this one-shot and I hope you did too. Review/Favorite/Follow!**


End file.
